Blessed Be Biology! (in all misfortune you'll find a little fortune)
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Machina didn't pass his biology test, which calls for unpleasant consequences… but not quite! Not quite, when he gets help from his two best friends. And their 'help' is incredibly beneficial to all three of them. The more biology you know, the better sex becomes. (Noctis/Machina/Ace and other crazy stuff going on, varying from smoking cigarettes to hot threesome action)


**Blessed Be Biology! (in all misfortune you'll find a little fortune)**

 **Chapter 1: Failure**

* * *

 _ **This chapter: Machina is greeted very... surprisingly by his boyfriend when he gets home with many dirty thoughts on his mind. Round 1: Noctis: 1 Machina: 0 (0.5)**_

* * *

This sucks. I HATE MY LIFE!

Why the hell can't I succeed in this stupid biology test? I've been reading my book in all possible positions (my spine currently feels like iron), I've been taking **MemoPlus** pills at my dear boyfriend's urges, but it seems they simply have no effect on my mind. Damn it, they're supposed to help me remember the theory better! If nothing else, those blasted pills only make things worse!

What's happening to me? I used to be one the most serious students in Akademia. Akademia, the prestigious University of Insomnia! My lessons were always learnt by heart, the homework well done, and furthermore, I was present at all courses. But now... Now everybody has found out that I failed. It has been showcased right on the front doors of our college! Anybody who passes by can see the huge list of names, comprised by four or five A4 pages. There is simply no way to miss it. It's as outstanding as black letters on white background. Somewhere in the middle of that list (you may check it out if you so please) stays my name: Machina Kunagiri. On the corresponding column, to the right, is my academic success! Yeah, you got it right. I'm being ironic. That's hardly a success. Go on, take a look at it and laugh all you want. Is it my fault? This was clearly not one of my best years of study! Wanna know why?

Simple. Historical events have historical consequences, you know.

Boy, wasn't the change of our biology teacher quite the historical event!

From this new young woman by the name of Emina, I couldn't understand more than the fact she's amazingly hot. My classmates have been stunned when she walked inside. As she was explaining she would be replacing sensei Kurasame for the following months, a few boys sitting next to me were nervously shaking their legs and helplessly trying to lock their eyes on anything but her giant low-cut neck, where a pair of succulent breasts bobbed every time she made a single step.

Me? Well, I was not that excited. I have my mind-blowing boyfriend. However, the part that leaves me in tears of frustration is that, due to her erotic influence to my classmates, we didn't have the proper time to prepare all the big number of lessons. No, we didn't take it seriously and kept making fun of the situation. The historical consequence, you ask? I am seated here, my jaw held in my palm, staring at this paper sheet, which sincerely reads **FAIL**. My result is written in two annoying digits.

49\. OUT IF 100!

Whaaa? I NEVER want to read this number again! I feel like ripping it into tiny pieces, then gather the remnants and set them on fire with my lighter. Speaking of which...

I check over my shoulder to see whether it's safe to pull out my packet. I'm in a nice night club, where teens can enjoy a drink and a cigarette while listening to good rock music. Yeah, I love metal! On the stage, the vocalist asks for a glass of water. The bassists make a pause to relax their hurt fingers. I reach for the coffee cup before me. Strange, isn't it? It's past evening, yet here I am, drinking coffee. Well, it doesn't matter. I despise alcohol. But I have another vice – smoking. Honestly, I can't say how it came to this. One day I just found myself inhaling... Then my colleagues insisted that I keep trying. Every since I've grown addicted to **Sobranie Menthol** , superslim and not that smelly as many might think. Long live the mint!

 _Gotta keep up burning/ We always will/ Cause other bands play/ Manowar kill!_

Oh, the song! **Kings of Metal**... It makes me forget about the pain brought by the damned paper sheet. Never mind that. Biology is simply not my forte. Who cares? There certainly are more important things in this world than the names of the first two cervical vertebrae. **Atlas** and **Axis** , or how were they called, again?

I glance at the turquoise cigarette pack. Perhaps I've taken too much today. I should stop. How about I drink my coffee? Grr, coffee doesn't taste good without a smoke! Like I said before, I hate my life. Just sometimes. For instance, I like it when Noctis – my wonderful boyfriend – welcomes me at home with a cute smile on his lips. We live together in an apartment we bought. He's 22, like me, studying business. So hard-working, so devoted to what he does! Hell, he's gonna build up his own business, a very successful one. He's gonna be famous. How can he not, when dressed so elegantly and running a hand through his ebony locks? Let alone his sensual lips. Let alone his perfect, lean body. I have much to learn from him. While he dreams of being a young CEO one day, I wish to become a massage therapist. Sure. A relatively good job. It's not my fault that I like to help people relax. I'm not talking about erotic massage here. Nuh-uh. I speak of possible muscular contractions – like the one I have now in my neck – and that's why I need to learn this awful subject called biology. Although… erotic massage doesn't sound half bad to me. Oh well... I light a cigarette.

Everything is clear to me now. I have to try again. Harder. Next time I will prove my worth. Why blame myself a thousand times for it? Why drown in sorrow? I know what to do. I swallow a bit from my coffee. They say it keeps you awake if you drink it at such a late hour. Well, 8 o'clock is not late for me. I only go to bed somewhere past 11. Besides, the said effect doesn't even work on me. It never manages to make me feel brimming with energy at night, only in the morning. That's why I like combining it with a cigarette, which equals (=) a very relaxed, dizzy and carefree Machina Kunagiri.

 _We've got the biggest amps/ Man, they blast!_

The teens around me are noisily chatting. A strong odor of much stronger cigarettes is gliding inside the night club. What is this one called? Oh, my poor memory! **Heavy Metal Pleasures**? Yeah, maybe. And if I've mentioned pleasure, I should also think of taking a hot, sexy shower with my boyfriend when I get home. Or, why not a bath? It's more comfortable.

If this club allowed sexual activity, I wouldn't hesitate to stroke that part of my body which seriously lacks care. It must be a whole week so far since I've last had fun with Noctis. How come, you ask? He's been busy sick, reading and signing all sorts of papers. As for me, well, biology has held me captive, stuck between nervous cells, Atlas, Axis, sanguine groups and... and… I wish I could jerk off right here, right now. But legislation strictly forbids it! Fuck...

Instead, I take another puff from my cigarette, hoping it would fog my pitiful brain. Yeah, give me fog!

 _Down from the sky/ Into the fight/ Hearts full of rage/ Full of thunder and glory!_

Huh? That's not playing on stage. It's my phone! I've got a call.

I place the cigarette in the ashtray as I seek my left pocket, pulling out my jolly Samsung S4 by the white earphones I've attached to it. On the screen, Noctis's name stretches in curvy letters, followed by some dots looking like this: *) My eyes widen. My heart suddenly beats thunderously. What am I supposed to say to him? Hi, sweetie! I've just failed in my biology test. Who cares? Because I feel horny as the burning hell underneath the ground and I'm yearning to take you hard tonight. So let's have sex.

…No! That won't do! How dare I address to my charming, future business man in such a manner? He might refuse to do **'that business'** (read sex) with me if I'm rude. Gotta mind my language. So I rephrase a little:

"Hey, darling. I've missed you today. How are you?"

No answer comes from the other line. Huh? I've tried to be casual!

"Nokuto? Are you there? It's me, Machina."

Persistence leads me nowhere now… because I never could be more prepared for what I hear suddenly. Good God! A moan full of desire fills my left ear, caressing everything it finds there, then shots straight up to my brain, leaving my pleasure deprived body shivering. Everywhere, in every single corner of the world, no matter where I'd find myself, I'll always recognize that voice! My pupils dilate to their maximum extent. It's his voice… his pleasant tone… switched to 'mating mode'.

Blessing. This must be a blessing from above. But why? I failed. Shouldn't I get punished instead? The last time I heard his voice so low and so lewd was quite a long time ago, during a hot shower we shared together. I'd better avoid the details, lest my underwear need washing up tonight.

"Hello, Machina. I've missed you too. You must absolutely have… ah! no clue what I am doing… mmh! as I'm talking to you."

So provoking. So sexy. That's my dear business man! I don't even realize I'm practically shouting at my phone, head over heels crazed with the idea Noctis is willingly hiding something from me. His lust peppered moans are very addicting.

"Babe!? Please, do tell me what you're doing."

"That clueless, my little cupcake?"

Ok. Noctis has called me…

"Why, I'm rubbing my body with this… this pink sponge you bought. My phone's on speaker, so don't worry, I'm not wetting it. Hopefully."

A hurricane of smoke spreads out of my mouth.

"You're taking a shower, huh?"

"Yeeesshh." he replies lasciviously, "A **very hot** shower."

There appears to be water running, because I hear it so well splashing. For one brief moment I imagine him inside the cabin (his phone probably placed on a pile of towels on the floor) caressing with his hands places that actually should be mine to handle! Ah, speaking of 'handling', I don't know when my fingers disappeared between my legs to gently stroke the arousal nested there. Was it before or after Noctis named me his cupcake? There's no way to explain this, but I feel like sprinting as fast as possible back home. I don't have a driving license, you know.

"I'm 100% sure that right now you're dying to bring your sexy self here, to be with me."

That's when I stop stroking myself gently. Full stop. This time I grasp my manhood with force, as if it were Nokuto's pretty neck, which I seriously consider twitching if he ever talks this dirty to me again! Hmm… dirty talking. Damn you, Jason Derulo, for releasing that single. I'm stuck with it. Also… _Oh, na-na/ Put your hands in the air…_

" **Maqui**? Give one of your lazy ears to my words!"

My dick may burst in tears any time soon. Frustration!

"…I swear to God, Noctis Caelum, compose another French version of my name and I'll–"

"Uuu! I could easily do that. Like I'm teasing my left nipple as we speak."

…One false move and it's game over for me. I should play my cards carefully. Or… even better, counterattack, which I do outright:

"Ah, but do it like I do it, sweetie." I murmur through the phone, "Up and down, pinching lightly until you end up moaning into my ear."

I take a look to check if people might hear me, but most of the tables are empty. So I'm free to challenge him further without being heard by strangers, all speed ahead! Your turn, sexy business man.

"Dear naughty babe, would you like more of these moans of mine into your poor ear?"

"Of course." I say without hesitation, "But remember that you have a lucrative reason whenever you make those sounds."

I purse my lips up, thrilled of what I'm telling him.

"It is **I** who causes you that much pleasure, Nokuto. I, and nobody else. You'd scream your lungs out to have me buried in your hot body."

He lets out a long breath, building up his defenses. Haha! Take it hard!

"Fine, Machina. I'll do my best to keep this 'hot body' all for me tonight. I don't want to lose my lungs, you see."

Damn, he's good. And quite unpredictable!

"It will be difficult." he carries on, "I suppose– But look! Holy cow, I have an erection!"

"What incredible news, Noctis!" I scream in my phone, my voice pinched ridiculously high, "It's like finding Atlantis. Or Avalon. Or Valhalla. Anyway, some lost kingdom meant to be humanity's heaven."

The fuck am I saying? It's definitely like discovering America again, after centuries! Talk about historical events…

"I'd laugh, Machina. Trust me, I'd do."

"But? What's stopping you?"

His answer arrives with a brief delay:

"Mmm! The water!"

Oh, my bad. He is taking a shower after all.

"Never mind that, dear. I've cleaned the foam off my soft black hair."

I can't contest it. The evident sounds of a person washing up haven't ceased yet. If only…

"Now then, time to clean my other head. I swear you'd love to be here and do it yourself."

Yeeeahh… _Talk dirty to me_ , babe! His voice is like honey as I imagine the lewd view of him stroking himself in search of great satisfaction. Why can't I just warp to him? Why, God, why?

"Could you guess, sweetie, how long it will take me to come undone tonight? I'll have plenty of handiwork to attend to. Besides, it's been a while since I've last touched myself. Normally you're the one who jacks me off."

Don't I know it! He's teasing me madly!

"Should I begin… now?" purrs sexy business man, ending his glorious speech.

I run a hand through my hair in distress. Thank goodness there are few people here right now! Curses! And my cigarette has reduced in size…

Why do I have the impression that the lighting inside the club has turned more intimate? A bright purple covering the sofas, reflecting on the half-empty glasses, rotating slowly up and down the walls… I'm about to give up.

"Noctis, please. Don't do this to me. I can't–"

"Oh? Does that sound like surrendering? Could it be too much for you to handle? Were you about to say 'take it anymore'?"

Something snaps my poor nerves. I give a determined punch to the table, immediately regretting my gesture. The pain…!

"You should remember, lover boy, that I don't usually stop until I have you gathered up in my arms, trembling like a rabbit's pink nose. Those times really are the sweetest – watching you lie so spent, so brimming with dopamine."

Before Noctis can reply, I open my eyes as wide as possible, amazed by what I have just said. Blessed be biology! It manages to enrich my vocabulary. I read in my course book (which has become my second Bible) that dopamine is the essence of happiness in our bodies. Should one ever be in need of it, due to hypofunction– ok, you get the point. Forget I said 'hypofunction'. That's not a term for your ears to hear. So, if you're in need of dopamine, a sex session will be the fastest, most natural and most appropriate prescription I'd give you. Though I'm no doctor. I only do massages… Don't listen to me. But dopamine is released in the body after sex, that's the truth. Keep that on your mind.

"Yes, Machina. Aaah! No mistake about it. I… Oh, God! **AM** brimming!" says Noctis through innocent moans.

Have I told you yet how much I love him? It's because of said love that there's no way I can get mad with him. Not even… when he's torturing me like this.

"Though I see no dopamine, only melted snow!"

Pointer: 'melted snow' is the synonym we've decided to use when referring to 'sperm'.

"No way…" I breathe out in the phone, "You are evil beyond belief, Nokuto."

He finished! He finished while talking to me! I won't forgive him for that any time soon. Just wait until I get home… I'll skip kissing him fully on the lips (like I usually do) to reach the part that I powerlessly crave! He deserves to **feel** my desire in all ways possible, to receive it in his tight and soft–

"I'll be here, Machina. Right here, love. For you."

Oh? Have we switched to 'sentimental mood' already?

"It hurts, man. Seriously, it hurts. I can't touch myself properly here and you're making everything harder for me."

As if he completely ignored my words, Noctis says:

"Remember, I won't be going anywhere."

Then water stops splashing and by the time I get to understand he stepped out of the shower, he hangs up.

"B-But I need you now, babe!" I exclaim for myself.

Like in a trance, I stare helplessly at my phone screen. 'Call time – 10:12' it reads. A whole night would not satisfy me fully. I could hold him in my arms as we'd chat sweet little nonsense. I could press his nude back against a wall as our lips would taste each other, hungry and eager. We still have many other walls in the apartment to try these moves on. My goal is not to let a single one unused. Of course, except the ceiling. Does that even count?

Noctis is undoubtedly walking to our bedroom at this time, wrapped in his white, puffy bathrobe, which covers his lean body, small droplets of water caressing it. I would gladly sneak my hands inside, feel the tremors of his flesh… I would gladly run them up to his chest, locking my lips with his meanwhile. Yes! I'm so looking forward to loving him tonight. The wait has been too long. And judging by the way he teased me on the phone, he needs me as much as I need him.

Oh! I yearn for his kisses. They simply relax me better than any other therapy. They spread happiness throughout my whole being. They make me feel loved, cherished. In return, I would capture him in my arms like an unforgiving python, squeezing him until he begs for me to loosen my embrace.

There he is, handsome and attractive as nobody else could ever be to me. My mind is overwhelmed by those images of him lying down on the bed, with his eyes closed, his breath cool and calm. I just **have to** get home A.S.A.P!

I swallow quickly what's left of my coffee and take the final smoke my cigarette could give me. Enough 'Heavy Metal Pleasures' for tonight. I'm looking for others now. Home is not that far.

* * *

"Noctis Caelum, I'm hoping you have a decent explanation for your scandalous behavior! You had better so, or else…"

The door slams loudly behind me and I waste no time in locking it. My keys remain dangling in the doorknob. 10:35. The streets of Insomnia, capital city of Lucis (also known as the Sun Rise country), are a tiresome lightshow.

"Noctis? Don't try to hide. You said it yourself I'd find you here."

Still no answer. If he's fallen asleep I'm gonna 'murderize' him.

I check the kitchen first. Empty.

The hall is bereft of human presence too.

I make my way past the bathroom, taking notice of the almost dry marble floor.

And I reach my destination. Boy oh boy!

I may not be given talent in biology, but I make up for that with a gorgeous boyfriend! The image of him lying on the bed, limbs relaxed and stretched as long as they are, stuns me for a couple of seconds as I scan his exposed body. My inner clock beats _tic-tac, tic-tac, tiiiic-taaac…_ Have I entered the wrong apartment by mistake? Not quite.

Everything is uncensored, pure and right in front of my eager eyes.

I said I've been trying to think of him while we were teasing each other earlier on the phone. But this… this is beyond imagination!

Noctis is sleeping (I'm guessing he's just faking it for the sake of a joke) in our bed and it's obvious he did not bother to leave some room for me when he lay down. How generous of him! His white bathrobe embraces his body here and there, hiding his chest but revealing his inner thighs. **That** he did on purpose, be sure of it! Water still makes his skin sparkle in the dim light of the bedroom, providing me with yet another evidence of his shower... and also his one of a kind charm. I wonder what taste will he tantalize me with when I run my lips up his sexy hips. I recognize the scent of his favorite shower gel. Oh, he made himself ready for me!

It's worth a shot, then.

I approach his slumbering place as quietly as I can, not once ungluing my eyes from him. I can imagine us engaged in intimate acts, our tongues dancing, our breaths mingling and our groins rubbing enticingly on each other. An unexpected shudder comprises me. My mind can't take all those erotic images anymore without something to pleasure it. I know it's fun to think of sex, but once you grow in need for it, pain will kick in. Pain and frustration that you simply can't get it over with at once! Take me as conclusive example.

I have to touch my 'sleeping' boyfriend. Have to touch… NOW!

"Hey there." I say as my hand lays on his bare foot.

Oh! He feels so smooth and soft. I wonder... A few days ago he asked my opinion on whether or not he should get a full body wax. I just shook my head, not sure what to answer. Okay. Hell, we live in the 21st century. There are all sorts of expensive treatments/creams/wax nowadays to deal with hair removal. Trust Noctis to manage his hot looks!

For a while I massage his foot without unveiling the bathrobe off him. I seriously strive to keep my savage desires in check. I follow the contour of his knees and a few inches higher I am met with the nasty white fabric. Jealous much? Fuck, yeah. That thing is embracing Noctis in **my** stead. I give a sigh and resume to massage his feet, using both of my hands now.

"Took me some time to make it back." I whisper.

Again, no answer. My boyfriend shifts a little… causing the bathrobe to shift as well! Wide-eyed, I stare at the suddenly open place between his legs. Goosebumps torture my skin everywhere. No kidding, I don't see no pubes! Whoever did this job on him, did it right. I reach for the nice looking cock resting on his groin but, as if sexy business man sensed my dirty intentions, he rolls himself on his right side, away from my trembling hand. Sh*t!

I take advantage of the room he's made for me and sit next to him.

Fine. If he's not ready to go so far yet… I'll take him all the way there, step by step. I'll trick him. He'll play right into my urges.

"Can't believe you changed your style, babe."

I touch the back of his neck and I hear a stifled moan of pleasure. Hehehe…

"Why don't you let me see what you've got? I'm curious."

He wants me. I can tell that by the way he's starting to shiver against my caresses.

"You waxed perfectly, hot lips. Stop hiding. Come out and I might… inspect the region more carefully."

Smiling to myself, I remove my black leather jacket. Then I lean into him and lock my lips on his shoulder. I kiss the area there, extending it slowly as my arms capture him in their hold. He can't escape this time. He's all mine.

"Nokuto, wake up. Have I got something prepared for you."

It's getting more and more obvious that he's not sleeping, but waiting for the opportunity to surprise me with something… Quite the scenario he planned for me tonight! Instead, I'm gonna take the lead. I'll be the first to surprise him.

"You can't imagine how badly I wanted to get back here."

My boyfriend opens his eyes a little and reaches for my waist.

"Mmm… Machina, you came home." he says as if he were still dreaming.

"Sure thing, sleepyhead." I chuckle.

I lean down to finally kiss those lips. When I feel them responding positively, mine curl up in a smile. His hands appear out of nowhere, grasping my nape to pull me into him as much as possible, until there is no avoiding our lips mashing with passion. Yes, yes, yes! My reward…

"Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do? Haunt the streets?"

"Huh? You were about to leave this whole bed just for my horny self? I didn't think you were **that** generous, Machina."

I place my thumbs on his two cheeks, pouring more love in our kiss.

"Quit speaking nonsense and kiss me!"

Sweet heaven, it's filling up all my exhausted energy, tantalizing my five senses and boiling my blood. I'd surrender to this searing pleasure and lose myself in this humble world that my boyfriend and I built for ourselves. Our mouths are never getting enough of each other, but grow all the more hungrier. Our tongues are battling erratically to find, taste and relish what we have to offer to one another. Noctis has caught me in his strong grasp, not seeming to let go any time soon. Not that I mind, though. This is what I've been waiting for.

"Mmmm."

Our kisses increase in speed and volume. When I pull back slightly I can hear the wet, loud sound of my lips leaving his just for a brief second or so. I breathe in and kiss him with more force, caressing his puffy, damp hair as I mischievously grind our groins together. The mutual need to be engaged in intimal acts is overwhelming both of us.

"I've really missed your kisses." says Noctis in between our heated lip lock.

I give him one of my most sensual bedroom looks.

"I've missed yours too."

My tongue sinks again in his humid warmth, retreating swiftly so that I can add:

"And your heavenly body."

I rub our pleasure cores as I speak. Weird sensation. He doesn't wear anything, while I do. Time we came up with a solution to that.

"And that nice cock you're too shy to show off, like it's the first time I see it."

He laughs.

"Machina? You've gone too far."

"Don't you lift fingers at me now." I scold him with a grin, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Then you've got no idea how bad it hurts. All this screenplay has made me **so** horny…"

If only my pants were not on!

Noctis looks at me in sheer misunderstanding.

"What do you mean? What have I done wrong?"

…Acting innocent when he knows he's the culprit. I straddle him firmly, letting him feel my desire.

"This, sexy business man, exactly this. You've turned me on. I was in my favorite club, enjoying my favorite rock music, drinking my favorite coffee and smoking my favorite cigarette brand. You called, remember? And in less than ten minutes I was pitching a tent, my only thoughts were of you, my only goal was to dash all the way here and pull down your underwear and stick my thingy in your thingy."

His cheeks turn as red as roses. He smiles evilly.

"I was simply taking a shower, see?"

And he loosens his hair, which looks longer now that it's not styled up like usual.

"I felt lonely. What was I supposed to do? Is it that bad that I confessed you my feelings?"

"You call dirty talk 'confession'?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"If it's an honest confession, yes."

"Good." I reply through gritted teeth, "Allow me then to do the same."

I steal him another delicious kiss. Noctis gasps.

"Ah! You insatiable kisser!"

"No offense, darling, but I reckon you're ready for more."

I sneak my hands inside his bathrobe.

"Huh? What are you–"

"Let me have it." I snarl as I join our lips, "Foreplay's over. Hear my confession. I wanna roll with you tonight. I wanna make your head spin. I want my name to be the only word you keep repeating. Ups, correction – screaming."

I'm bold enough to grasp his thin garment and open it, revealing every inch of his freshly bathed skin. Noctis struggles a little, but I find the determination to slide it off his shoulders. From there it falls on the bed. My breath gets stuck in my throat as I inspect him in silence. Perfection. Sensuality. Virility. I can't think things normally anymore. My instincts take over to assess the situation.

"Machina, no…"

His tone betrays him. He meant 'yes'.

He lets himself limp in my arms, showing me that he wishes to be worshipped. I smirk to myself before tightening my hold. Then, I kiss his chest feverishly, desperate to cover all the skin. However, my arousal has got so high that I'm not sure I can hold up anymore. I'll have to skip the prelude in favor for the climax. He seems to suffer as bad as me, because he begins to push my head down, coaxing me to touch him lower… There…

"Your cock. I wanna suck it dry. Now."

Perhaps he's perplexed, rather shocked, but he does as he's told. He lifts himself. Why the hell I don't know. He gives a friendly nudge to my nose before standing up in front of the bed, letting me marvel at his strong built body. His skin is impeccable and his sexual organs are swollen with lust, daring me to taste them. Oh, vertical blowjob it is! Although I would have liked him better lying under me…

"If only you could see yourself the way I do. Noct, you look amazing."

He does, certainly. Pretty face, lean torso, sexy voice and… now that his pubes are no more, he seems to be Adonis's reincarnation. I'm willing to do everything to please him.

"I see a lovely scenery too." he says seductively, "See my boyfriend hungry for me. Your eyes, Machina, are telling me what you want."

Gosh, my clothes feel so uncomfortable! I have to get out of them. It's not fair that one of us is naked, while the other fully dressed. Noctis's dirty talk teases me all the more. Ow! Fuuu– Must take it in my hand!

Angry with my zipper, I pull it down and sneak my fingers inside to feel my hot arousal. Like in a mirror, Noctis imitates my movements (to make it more painful for me). No, it's so lewd and uncensored that I may come any moment now! It's exciting me strongly. I shut my eyes with force, moaning softly when I begin to stroke myself, barely conscious of what I'm doing. Noctis laughs at my weakness.

"This, babe? Didn't you say you want to suck it dry?"

I'm fucking aware he's holding his dick, inviting me to feast on it. Cruel. Too cruel of him!

"Please… I'm losing control."

"Uh-oh. Should I understand that you're the one yearning for a blowjob?"

I look down at my throbbing member.

"I just couldn't masturbate at the club, dummy. Your words and your voice ravaged me."

He shows no mercy when asking me demandingly:

"Am I ravaging you now?"

I hide my eyes from his immediately. Dammit, he's too good. He's so close to winning and I'm so far from it! Here went my endeavor to trick him. Resigning is my only left option. Still… ONE LAST TRY! I breathe in and stare him right in the face, not even blinking. Warm, evil, sly, I confront his gaze.

"I'll be the one who ravages you by the time you're on your hands and knees, begging for my cock to fuck you harder."

…

His lower lip is trembling. An astonished gap has formed between it and the upper one. His hand falls to his hip, hanging clumsily there.

I can't risk my chances of winning, so I keep up the assault.

"Remember the last time we joined?"

Of course I'm stroking my cock here as he watches me. He deserves the same treatment.

"This long piece of flesh was all the way in and you were groaning into your fancy pillow. I was above you, completely devoted to bringing you the utmost satisfaction. We came together that night. Shortly after, you were in my arms as I was in yours. It felt so good. It felt so perfect. We are made for each other, love."

This is by no means wonderful. Noctis is now biting on his lip, relishing my speech. I smile charmingly at him, dragging my needy body next to his needy body. That's one thing we currently have in common: we're dying to be united again. I see it written on his forehead – he's given into temptation. I win.

"There, there." I say, "I'll love you tonight, I'll love you all the nights yet to come, till hell freezes over."

I align my mouth with his erect manhood, still gloating him over. Hmm… some effects I have on him! At last, I touch him very gently, knowing he's incredibly sensitive. I use three fingers to pinch his tip, listening to his voice that mutters: 'Aah, God, aaahh' and other related incantations.

I can't help but give a long lick to his testicles. The wax has turned his skin into velvet, velvet that is so pleasant to touch.

"Delicious." I murmur after I'm done with them.

Then I squeeze him slightly, showcasing all of my advanced techniques for pleasuring him – rubbing, rotating, hovering my lips just above his groin. I've missed this dearly! I can't wait to pass onto the next stage, where I have him reduced to a heap of moans and grunts. Like I said, I'll ravage him. I'll prepare him carefully for an unforgettable experience.

"Tell me, Machina." he purrs as I continue stroking his excited organ, "Tell me…"

I focus on how hard his dick feels in my hand. I focus on how to wrap my lips around it to shut down his brain. What else is there to say? I need to suck him so bad. Noctis might go mad otherwise. I open my mouth and lean forward… never succeeding to feel his divine taste…

" **HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU FAIL YOUR EXAM!?** "

Curses! That ain't no happy voice!

I give a small cry as my back hits the bed, definitely not having expected to be rejected like this.

Unpredictably snapping with anger, Noctis pushed me away and stepped backwards. There he remains now, all naked, all furious, gloating me over with malevolent eyes, and here I remain on my knees, staring utterly confused at the sudden distance between us.


End file.
